Kim Possible  Tweebs of Evil
by Moira-girl
Summary: Jim and Tim are getting on Kim's nerves but nothing they have done compares to what they do in this fic.  The twins find it dificult to turn down an offer of free reighn of a lab, even if it's Drakken's. not a sequal one shot 1,576 words episode format


"AHHH" screamed Jim and Tim as they ran in opposite directions from their sister, each caring a glove from her super suit.

"Give those back NOW!" shouted Kim as her brothers bolted out the front door. Kim followed her brothers and glanced up to see Drakken's hovercraft coming towards her house.

"Hey look!" shouted Tim.

"I bet we could make a hover craft like that!" added Jim. And with that the twins started to run down the street.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Kim as she picked up a Frisbee off the sidewalk and hurled at her closest brother. Tim yelped as he ducked and dropped the clove he was carrying, which Kim pulled onto her hand and used to through plasma at Jim who also dropped the glove he was carrying for Kim to pick up.

"Hey Kimmie, family troubles?" taunted Shego as she jumped down from the hovercraft.

"Get the rocket fuel and let's go!" shouted Drakken.

"Hey KP ya ready for school-" Ron cut himself off when he came around the corner and saw Shego and Drakken, "KP SHEGO AND DRAKKEN!" he shouted.

"No kidding," muttered Kim as she used her gloved hands to parry Shego's blows and exchange them in kind.

"Fine, I'll get it," announced Drakken as he dropped out of the hovercraft. In all the confusion nobody noticed the two eleven-year old Possible twins climbing into the back of the hovercraft.

"I've got the rocket fuel Shego, let's get out of here," shouted Drakken as he emerged from the Possible's garage.

"Finally," muttered the green villain as she made a final ferocious strike at Kim and then hopped into the seat next to Drakken as they speed away.

"Yah, not the best way to start out the morning," muttered Ron as he and Kim watched the hovercraft get away, Kim just growled.

Theme Song

"Hey Kim, brother's getting you down?" asked Monique as she caught up to Ron and Kim in the halls of Middleton High.

"Yes, honestly they can be worse then Drakken and Shego sometimes," exclaimed Kim loud enough to catch the attention of Bonnie.

"Lil' hard, aren't you big sis?" asked the girl before she snickered and continued down the hallway.

"She can equal the twins sometimes," muttered Kim as she slammed her locker open, denting the locker next to hers.

"Whoa, bad morning?" asked Wade.

"Yes, do you know why Drakken and Shego stole my brother's rocket fluid?" asked Kim, glaring at her ten-year-old-super-genius friend.

"No, but I'll probably figure it out by the end of homeroom," answered the boy as Kim turned in that direction. She rushed into Barkin's classroom just before the bell rang.

"Possible, where are Possible's square?" asked Barkin.

"I don't know," answered the girl only vaguely concerned.

Drakken's Lair

"Shego, our flight was messed up, like we had far more weight then just the rocket fuel in the back. Did you leave your magazines in the back again?" asked Drakken as he got out of the hovercraft and stretched his limbs.

"No," answered the villain with out even looking up from the magazine she'd picked up off the table as soon as they got back.

"I guess _I'll _just see what's wrong with the craft," said Drakken, obviously expecting Shego to get up but she didn't react anymore then turning a page. Grumbling Drakken sulked over to the hovercraft and looked into the back seat. Gasping he just stared down at the twins who had removed a panel from the hovercraft and were examining the workings of the vehicle and muttering to each other.

"Shego! Do you know these two?" asked Drakken as he hoisted the twins into the air by their collars, both boys were started then started struggling and demanding to be put down.

"Their Kim Possible's little brothers," answered the villain as she put down her magazine and stood up.

"Her brothers?" asked Drakken, "why would they stow away on my hovercraft?"

"We didn't stow away," answered Jim.

"We were checking it out," added Tim.

"Ours is better though," added Jim.

Drakken was just looking at the boys with a difficult to read expression on his face, something of a cross between confusion and incredulous.

"What do you mean it's not as good as yours?" asked Drakken.

"We compacted all the technology in your hovercraft into a few modules," explained Tim.

"We were then able to easily add it on to any vehicle we wanted to," continued Jim.

"And Kim let us test it out on her new car when she couldn't fix it," added Tim.

"And it worked," concluded the twins in unison. By the end of their explanation both Drakken and Shego were staring at the twins.

"I thought the Computer Kid supped up Kim Possible's car," commented Shego.

"Nah, Kim probably would have rather had him work on her car but he wasn't around," answered Jim.

"Why does she get him to work on her equipment?" asked Shego.

"Something about, she'd rather not have us making weapons," muttered Jim.

"She thinks we'll make them too dangerous," added Tim.

"She refuses to test anything of ours except our attachments to her car," finished Jim.

"Too dangerous?" asked Drakken sending a smirk at Shego, "How would you like to have a job where you make the most dangerous weapons possible and get paid for it?"

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" asked Jim looking at Tim.

"Poo-SHA," answered the other twin with a grin. The two boys pounded fists and then turned to Drakken.

"Sure Boss," they answered in unison. Drakken was giddy with delight while Shego in contrast groaned and began to mutter about these twins probably being as annoying as her own siblings.

Middleton High

"Hey Wade, did you figure out what Drakken's up to?" asked Kim as she prepared to leave school.

"No sure, I did find his lair though," announced Wade.

"Great, by the way, you haven't got any news on the Tweebs do you?" asked Kim.

"Nope, where ever they are they are doing nothing more illegal then skipping school," answered the boy.

"Where are they?" asked Kim.

"I'm not sure. They destroyed the tracking chips ages ago in one of there experiments," answered Wade.

"Fabulous," mutter Kim as she slammed her locker.

"Come on Ron we've got a mission waiting for us," muttered Kim as she stormed off to change into her mission clothes.

Drakken's Lair

"Shego! World domination is within our reach!" announced Drakken as he surveyed Jim and Tim's work, "With this beam I will be able to increase the gravity of the earth 20 fold. For the citizens of planet earth not to be crushed beneath their own weight they must surrender to me!"

"Yah, uh, but won't we be crushed too?" asked Shego with a board look on her face.

"I hadn't thought of that," answered Drakken his face falling.

"We have!" announced Tim, at which Drakken brightened up.

"We made these anti-gravity wrist bands," explained Jim.

"It reverses the pull of gravity on what ever it's connected to 20 fold," elaborated Tim.

"That little bracelet is going to do that?" asked Shego skeptically.

"Wrist band," answered Tim.

"Bracelet is too girly," added Jim.

"And yes, yes it will," answered Tim.

"We go by the standard that smaller is better," added Jim.

"How did you make all of this stuff in less then a day?" asked Shego as she pulled on the wrist band that she was handed.

"Easy when we have all the supplies we need close by," answered Jim.

"Like I said the world will fall to-" Drakken wasn't able to finish.

"Not so fast Drakken, your plot ends now," announced Kim as she and Ron appeared in a whole in the wall.

"Too late Kim Possible, thanks to you for repressing your brothers' genius they've come to help me and I am the switch of a flick away from total world domination!" announced the man.

"Tweebs!" bellowed Kim just noticing her brothers who stuck their tongues out at her.

"Hey, Kimmie, focus here!" called Shego as she aimed a blast of green at the girl who caught it with the aid of her battle suit and hurled it back.

"Flip the switch!" bellowed Drakken as he began to fight with Ron.

"Right Boss," called the twins in unison as they flipped the switch, grinning as they watched the effects of their ray. Kim and Ron fell to their knees and then on all fours as the gravity tried to pull them down harder.

"Jim…Tim…turn…it…off," gasped Kim as she fought against the pull of gravity.

"No," bellowed Tim.

"Why should we?" added Jim.

"Because…you're…Possibles," answered Kim just before she fell flat on her stomach still fighting gravity.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?" asked Tim looking at his brother with concern.

"Poo-sha," answered the other boy, nodding his head forlornly, as he reached over and flipped the switch off.

"No! What are you doing? We could be ruling the world right now!" exclaimed Drakken as Kim and Ron picked themselves up off the ground.

"You can't turn a possible evil!" announced Kim.

"Come on Dr. D," called Shego as she pulled her boss into a hovercraft and took off to get away.

"Sorry for not taking you two seriously," said Kim turning to her brothers, "Ready to go home?"

"Yah," answered Jim.

"But this was so fun," answered Tim.

Kim rolled her eyes as she followed her brother.


End file.
